


The General And The Jedi I: Other Fish To Fry

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The General And The Jedi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Romance, Series, Slice of Life, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a well-earned vacation with Han, Luke worries about his future as a Jedi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The General And The Jedi I: Other Fish To Fry

**Author's Note:**

> Continuity: _Star Wars (The Original Trilogy)_  
>  Original LJ Date Of Completion: March 9, 2016  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: March 24, 2016  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, George Lucas and Twentieth-Century Fox do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 749  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author's Note: This particular series will follow Han and Luke's married life as they help Leia establish the New Republic. P.S. They're not married yet in this story.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/928731.html)

  
_“Fresh fish!_  
_Fresh fish!”_  
_Cries the fishmonger_  
_On the pier,_  
_As the salty air_  
_Is breathed in_  
_And the old salts_  
_Say with a nod,_  
_“Yep, he’s got_  
_Other fish to fry.”_  


  


**Oran Singer**  
**"In The Days**  
**Of Old Corellia"**  
**2606 C.E.E.**  
**(Common Empire Era)**

Han awoke, moving slowly as he patted the sheets next to him, frowning as the space turned out to be empty. “Aww, kid,” he groaned. He opened his eyes and noticed that the room was empty, too. Light streamed in through the window, creating a rectangular-shaped pattern of light on the hardwood floor.

Han stretched, sheets falling to his waist. He angled himself out of bed, running a hand through his thick, chestnut hair as he squinted up at the window. The usual residents of the room were a lot taller here on Sundeen. Han rubbed the back of his neck. It would get stiff if he kept looking up at the high window.

_No view of the ocean from down here, though the sky’s nice._

He found his clothes and quickly dressed, leaving the room at a pace slightly higher than casual. He walked through the narrow corridors and out into the small foyer, pushing the door open to walk out into bright sunshine. He felt the cool sea air and smelled the sea salt, suddenly homesick. 

_Corellia’s just about the furthest thing you can get from Tatooine._

Han spotted Luke almost immediately. The slender figure in Jedi robes was standing by the edge of the cliff with arms folded, staring out at the ocean. His face was shadowed by his hood.

Han sighed quietly. He walked up the narrow path, his boots crunching on sandy soil. The cliff was rock and tough grass as it belonged to an ancient coastline. Han put a hand on Luke’s shoulder.

“What’s up, kid?”

This close he could see Luke’s face and the slight smile on his lips. “Oh, just thinking.”

“Yeah?” Han gazed down at the sparkling sea. “Toldja thinkin’ too much will getcha in trouble.”

This statement elicited a chuckle. “I suppose you’re right.”

“I _know_ I’m right.”

They stood in companionable silence, watching the waves as dappled sunlight shimmered until Luke spoke again.

“I’m not sure I can be the Jedi Knight people expect me to be.”

Han gently squeezed his shoulder. “Then don’t.” Luke looked at him confusion. “Just what I said. Be the Jedi Knight you want to be, not what other people expect.” 

Luke chuckled. “Easy for you to say. There’s a lot of Jedi tradition to live up to.”

“Well, seems to me you’ve got the chance to make some new traditions.”

Luke leaned against Han. “I can’t just toss out all the old traditions.”

“Why says you have to? Take the old and mix it with the new.”

“Just like that, huh?”

“Just like that.”

Han was gratified to see a smile on Luke’s face. His fingers began to rub the back of his lover’s neck. Luke closed his eyes, nearly purring in delight.

It was Han’s turn to smile. This vacation was supposed to allow them to rest after years of war. Tomorrow he would teach Luke how to swim. The kid was fascinated by the ocean.

_Not surprising since he grew up on a desert world. I’ll teach him the swimming and then treat him to a fish dinner. He’s never had fish! Mom would cook him up a feast._

“Let’s go down,” Luke said.

They walked down the sandy path to the beach hand-in-hand, Han smirking at what he called a lovey-dovey gesture but enjoying it just the same. They traveled to the water’s edge. The sea breeze blew Luke’s robes out in a graceful arc. Han pulled his companion’s hood down, watching blond strands ripple in the wind.

Han looked out at the sea, remembering his clan’s holdings on the edge of the Sapphire Sea. He remembered fish fries on the beach and the harvesting of kelp and seaweed for the ancient recipes. 

_It’s good to be Corellian._

“I think I’ll make one new tradition.”

“Hmm?” Han looked at Luke.

Luke was smiling “I’m going to jettison the No Romance rule.”

“Ah.” Han squeezed Luke’s hand. “Good move.” He laughed. “The New Republic is gonna find out that you have other fish to fry.” At Luke’s puzzled expression, Han winked. “C’mon, let’s go back to bed.”

They climbed up the path and disappeared into the hotel, a warm breeze setting the sea to sparkling.


End file.
